roemeniefandomcom-20200214-history
Roemenië
Voor het toeristische Roemenië, kunt u het artikel 'Toerisme' lezen ---- Roemenië is een republiek in Oost-Europa, grenzend aan de Zwarte Zee, Bulgarije, Servië, Hongarije, Oekraïne en de Republiek Moldavië. Op Hongarije en Moldavië na, wordt het Romaanse Roemenië ingesloten door Slavische landen. Naast de verscheidenheid aan culturen en hun invloed, de taal en de religie, bezit Roemenië veel ongerepte natuur. Het landklimaat (koude winters, warme zomers) en een dwars door Roemenië lopende bergketen, de Karpaten, zorgt voor diverse landschapssoorten. In het land zijn er verder nog brede zandstranden, een delta, maar ook oerbossen en vlaktes. Het grootste deel van de bevolking is Roemeens-orthodox en de grondwet garandeert vrijheid van godsdienst. De Roemeense taal behoort tot de Romaanse taalgroep en is dus verwant aan het Italiaans, Frans, Spaans en Portugees. Vooral in de schrijftaal is veel herkenning te ontdekken, voor degene die één van deze talen spreekt. De hoofdstad Boekarest, ook wel Klein Parijs genoemd, is een grote toeristische attractie en veruit grootste stad van Roemenië. Ten tijde van het Sovjetregime nam Roemenië al een aparte plaats in het Oostblok in met een relatief grote onafhankelijkheid in de buitenlandse politiek. Roemenië is sinds 2004 lid van de NAVO en sinds 2007 van de Europese Unie. Het toetredingsverdrag van de EU is begin 2005 getekend en op 1 januari 2007 geëffectueerd. Het is het op zes na grootste land in populatie en het op acht na grootste land van de EU in oppervlakte. Naam De naam Roemenië (România) komt van Român (Roemeen), dat weer komt van het woord Romanus ("Romein") uit het Latijn. Het oudste bewaarde document in het Roemeens geschreven is afkomstig uit Câmpulung uit 1521 (bekend als "Neacşu's brief van Câmpulung"). In de brief waarschuwt Neacşu de burgemeester van Braşov voor een dreigende aanval van de Turken. In deze brief komt er voor het eerst de naam "Roemenië" in voor, toen Walachije het Roemeense land - Ţara Românească (Ţara < Latijns Terra = land) - heette. In de volgende eeuwen waren er twee soorten spellingen: Român en Rumân. In de 17e eeuw werd er besloten dat de vorm "rumân", die vaak gebruikt werd voor lagere klassen, de betekenis 'horige' kreeg, terwijl de vorm "român" een etnisch-taalkundige betekenis kreeg. Na de afschaffing van slavernij in 1746 begon de vorm "rumân" langzaam te verdwijnen, en werd de vorm "român", "românesc" voor definitief de juiste en enige spelling. De naam "România" werd de gebruikelijke naam voor alle Roemeense landen, en werd voor het eerst gebruikt in het begin van de 19e eeuw. De Roemenen zijn de meest oostelijke Romaanse volk dat compleet omringd wordt door niet-Romaanse landen ("een Romaans eiland in een Slavische Zee"). Vlag De vlag van Roemenië is een verticale driekleur bestaande uit een blauwe, een gele en een rode band. De kleuren hebben een diepe oorsprong in Roemeense geschiedenis. Deze driekleur werd aangenomen op 27 december 1989. De huidige Roemeense vlag was ontworpen door Petrache Poenaru, op basis van de Franse vlag. Nadat Vladimirescu's leger in 1848 Boekarest binnentrad, werd de vlag voor het eerst gebruikt. De vlag van Moldavië is volledig gelijk aan de Roemeense vlag, afgezien van het wapen in het midden van de Moldavische vlag. De inwoners van Moldavië delen namelijk met de Roemenen eenzelfde taal en cultuur, al gebruiken zij het cyrillische alfabet. Helemaal identiek aan de Roemeense vlag is de vlag van Tsjaad, maar dat is puur toeval. Wapen Het wapen van Roemenië werd op 10 september 1992 goedgekeurd door het Roemeense parlement. Het is gebaseerd op het wapen dat het Koninkrijk Roemenië tussen 1922 en 1947 in gebruik had. Het wapen laat een adelaar zien met een kruis in zijn bek en met een scepter en zwaard in zijn klauwen. Ook zijn de drie kleuren van de Roemeense vlag in het wapen te zien: blauw, geel en rood. Het schild in het midden van het wapen is verdeeld in vijf delen. Elk deel staat voor één historische regio. Het traditionele symbool van de regio staat er ook bij: * gouden adelaar - Walachije (Valahia of Ţara Românească) * oeros - Moldavië (Moldova) * dolfijnen - Dobroedzja (Dobrogea) * een zwarte adelaar, zeven kastelen, een zon en een maan - Transsylvanië (Transilvania of Ardeal) * een leeuw en een brug - Oltenië (Oltenia) en Banaat (Banat) Volkslied |- |thumb|right|200px|Het volkslied op een muur in Boekarest |- |} Deşteaptă-te, române! (vertaling: ontwaak, Roemeen!), het Roemeens volkslied, is sinds 1989 het volkslied van Roemenië. De tekst is geschreven door Andrei Mureşanu (1816-1863), dichter van romantische werken, journalist, vertaler en een volksleider uit de tijd van de Revolutie van 1848. De muziek is gecomponeerd door dichter, zanger en schrijver Anton Pann (1796-1854). Sinds 1848 is Deteaptă-te, române! een zeer geliefd lied bij Roemenen, dat hun moed gaf op cruciale momenten tijdens de onafhankelijkheidsoorlog (1877-1878) in beide wereldoorlogen. Tijdens de staatsgreep van 23 augustus 1944, toen Roemenië zich afwendde van Nazi-Duitsland en zich aansloot bij de geallieerden, werd het lied spontaan uitgezonden op alle radiozenders en door iedereen meegezongen. Na de invoering van de communistische dictatuur op 30 december 1947, toen Koning Michael moest aftreden, werd Deşteaptă-te, române! verboden. Op 22 december 1989, tijdens de anticommunistische revolutie, weerklonk het lied door de straten, waar het de mensenmassa's begeleidde en verenigde. Het is sindsdien weer het nationale volkslied geworden. Geschiedenis Dacië In 513 v.Chr. werden ten zuiden van de Donau verscheidene stammen van de Geten verslagen door de Perzische keizer Darius de Grote tijdens zijn veldtocht tegen de Scythen (Herodotus IV.93). De Geten waren een Thracisch volk. Na een half millennium waren de Geten (in het Latijn de Daci) onder leiding van Decebalus verslagen door het Romeinse Rijk dat onder leiding van keizer Trajanus was. Trajanus had twee veldtochten nodig om de Geten te verslaan, tussen 101 en 106 na Chr. Hun Dacische koninkrijk kreeg de status van een Romeinse provincie Dacia. De Gotische en Karpische veldtochten tussen 238–269 (vanaf het begin van de militaire anarchistische periode tot aan het gevecht van Naissus) dwong het Romeinse Rijk om een nieuwe Romeinse provincie van Dacia te maken, ten zuiden van de Donau, in het voormalige Moesia Superior. Dacië bereikte een hoogtepunt tijdens het bewind van Burebista rond 80 v.Chr.. Roemenië na de Romeinse overheersing thumb|left|250px|''Middeleeuws [[Sibiu (stad)|Sibiu]] Tussen 271 en 275 verlieten het Romeinse bestuur en het Romeinse leger het voormalige Dacië, waar de Goten waren binnengevallen. Zij leefden daar tot de 4e eeuw samen met de plaatselijke bevolking. Toen kwam er een nomadenvolk, de Hunnen. De Gepiden en Avaren bestuurden Transsylvanië tot de 8e eeuw, toen de Bulgaren Dacië aan hun rijk toevoegden en het bestuurden tot 1018. Transsylvanië was vanaf de stichting van Hongaarse Koninkrijk in de 10e of 11e eeuw tot de 16e eeuw Hongaars; toen werd het vorstendom Transsylvanië gevormd. Maar door de verwoestingen en financiële lasten werd de lokale bevolking niet beïnvloed in manier van leven, en hun cultuur, door de migranten. De Petjenegen, Koemanen en Uzen bevonden zich ook op Roemeens terrein, dat bewijzen archeologische vondsten. De Roemeense vorstendommen Walachije (door Basarab I) en Moldavië (door de Maramureşaan Dragoş) werden gesticht tussen de 13e en 14e eeuw. In de Middeleeuwen leefden de Roemenen in twee verschillende en onafhankelijke Roemeense vorstendommen: Walachije (Roemeens: Ţara Românească - ''Roemeens Land) en Moldavië (Roemeens.: Moldova) maar ook in het door de Hongaren bestuurde Transsylvanië. Roemenië in de Late Middeleeuwen In 1475 bracht Stefan de Grote van Moldavië (Ştefan cel Mare) de Turken in de Slag bij Vaslui de Turken een grote nederlaag toe. Ook andere heersers in de 15e eeuw zoals Vlad Ţepeş (Vlad de Spietser, ook bekend als Dracula, heerser van Walachije) en Iancu de Hunedoara (heerser van Transsylvanië) hebben tegen de Turken moeten strijden. Ondanks de vele overwinningen in de 15e eeuw kwamen Walachije en Moldavië eind 15e, begin 16e eeuw onder suzereiniteit van het Ottomaanse Rijk (1476 - Walachije, 1514 - Moldavië). Als vazalstaten hadden ze complete interne autonomie en een zekere externe onafhankelijkheid, die ze eind 18e eeuw volledig kwijtraakten. In 1812 annexeerde het Russische Rijk de oostelijke helft van Moldavië (hoewel Moldavië dit gedeeltelijk terugkreeg na het Verdrag van Parijs in 1856). In 1775 annexeerde Oostenrijk-Hongarije en het noordelijke gedeelte van Boekovina (het noorden van Moldavië) en annexeerde het Ottomaanse Rijk het zuidoostelijke gedeelte van Moldavië, de Boedzjak (Roemeens: Bugeac). thumb|left|250px|Braşov, een historische stad Een van de grootste Hongaarse koningen, Matei Corvin (oorspronkelijk een Roemeen, heerser tussen 1458–1490), was geboren in Transsylvanië en is geclaimd door de Roemenen vanwege zijn Roemeense vader, Iancu de Hunedoara, maar is ook geclaimd door de Hongaren vanwege zijn Hongaarse moeder. Later in 1541, werd Transsylvanië officieel een multi-etnisch vorstendom, onder suzereiniteit van het Ottomaanse Rijk na de Slag bij Mohács. Het vroege moderne Roemenië thumb|right|250px|De drie vorstendommen tijdens [[Michaël de Dappere, Mihai Viteazul]] Michaël de Dappere (Roemeens: Mihai Viteazul) (1558 - 9 augustus 1601) was heerser van Walachije (1593-1601), van Transsylvanië (1599-1600) en van Moldavië (1600). Tijdens zijn bewind werden zijn drie vorstendommen, die voor grotendeels bewoond waren door Roemenen, voor het eerst verenigd en bestuurd door één vorst. Hij is één van Roemeniës nationale helden. Aan het eind van de 18e eeuw veroverde Oostenrijk-Hongarije Transsylvanië. Tijdens de Oostenrijks-Hongaarse dubbelmonarchie (1867-1918) werden de Roemenen in Transsylvanië onderdrukt door de politiek van magyarisatie door de Hongaarse overheid. Na eeuwen van Ottomaanse overheersing in Moldavië en Walachije begonnen ook de Roemenen daar zich steeds meer onderdrukt te voelen. Zo begon er in 1848 in Walachije een nationalistische revolutie onder leiding van Tudor Vladimirescu, die echter hardhandig werd neergeslagen. Walachije bleef onder Ottomaanse overheersing. Koninkrijk Roemenië Walachije en Moldavië verklaarden zich onafhankelijk van de Turken in 1859 en kozen dezelfde vorst, Alexandru Ioan Cuza, maar werden niet erkend door Frans Jozef I van Oostenrijk. Sultan Abdülaziz erkende deze staat uiteindelijk op 23 december 1861, waarna Moldavië en Walachije op 24 januari 1862 formeel werden verenigd tot Roemenië met als hoofdstad Boekarest. Cuza werd in 1866 vervangen door Karel van Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen (Carol I). Tijdens de Russisch-Turkse oorlog tussen 1877-1878 vocht Roemenië aan de Russische zijde; in 1878 werd de onafhankelijke staat Roemenië officieel bevestigd door de Grootmachten tijdens het Congres van Berlijn. In ruil voor het afstaan van de drie zuidelijke districten van Bessarabië aan Rusland, die door Moldavië na de Krimoorlog in 1852 waren herwonnen, ontving Roemenië de Dobroedzja. In 1881 werd het vorstendom Roemenië opgeheven en kwam er een nieuw koninkrijk voor in de plaats; de vorst Carol I werd gekroond tot Koning van Roemenië. right|thumb|250px|Koninkrijk Roemenië na de Eerste Wereldoorlog en in het oranje de Moldavische ASSR thumb|250px|right|''Het [[Paleis van cultuur in Iaşi]] Tijdens de Tweede Balkanoorlog in 1913 verwierf Roemenië de zuidelijke Dobroedzja van Bulgarije bij het Verdrag van Boekarest. Na twee jaar neutraliteit in de Eerste Wereldoorlog verklaarde Roemenië de oorlog aan de Centralen. De Roemeense campagne eindigde in een ramp voor Roemenië; de Centralen bezetten een groot deel van het land en vernietigden een groot deel van het Roemeense leger in vier maanden. Na de oorlog vielen onder andere het Russische Rijk en Oostenrijk-Hongarije, waarna Bessarabië (1917), Boekovina en Transsylvanië (1918) toegevoegd werden aan het Roemeense koninkrijk. Het verdrag van Trianon in 1920 zorgde ervoor dat ook de regio's Banaat, Crişana en Maramureş aan Roemenië werden toegevoegd. Het nieuwe Roemenië zou grenzen aan Joegoslavië, Hongarije, Tsjechoslowakije, Polen, de Sovjet-Unie en Bulgarije. Op 15 oktober 1922 werd Koning Ferdinand (neef van Carol I, koning van Roemenië sinds 1914) in Alba Iulia, in het hart van Transsylvanië, tot koning van het ''Complete-Roemenië gekroond. Communistisch Roemenië Terwijl Sovjet-Legers in het land gestationeerd waren, werden er in 1946 verkiezingen gehouden; de communisten kregen 80% van de stemmen, dit was echter onmiskenbaar het resultaat van stemmanipulatie. Koning Michaël werd door de communisten (en het Rode Leger) gedwongen afstand te doen van zijn troon. Hij verliet het land, dat hierna prompt werd uitgeroepen tot volksrepubliek. Communist Gheorghe Gheorghiu-Dej kwam aan de macht. Roemenië was een communistische staat die tot 1958 onder direct militair en economisch bestuur van de USSR stond. In deze periode, werden de schaarse middelen die Roemenië na WO II nog overhad, overhandigd of makkelijker gezegd weggenomen door de Russen na een verdrag, de "SovRom": gemixte Sovjet-Roemeense bedrijven moesten de schade van de Russen in de Tweede Wereldoorlog goedmaken, naast "genereuze" herstelbetalingen aan de USSR. Tijdens deze periode werden er meer dan twee miljoen mensen willekeurig gevangengenomen wegens politieke, economische of andere redenen. Er waren honderdduizenden moorden, martelingen en misbruiken van politieke tegenstanders en gewone burgers. Minstens 200.000 mensen verloren tussen 1948 en 1964 hun leven wegens communistische machtsuitbreiding in Roemenië. Gheorghiu-Dej rekende in 1952 als nationaal-communist in een showproces af met de rivaliserende Moskougezinde communisten rond Ana Pauker. In 1965 overleed Gheorghiu-Dej en werd Nicolae Ceauşescu eerste secretaris van de partij. Er werd een nieuwe grondwet aangenomen en de naam van het land werd veranderd van Volksrepubliek Roemenië tot Socialistische Republiek Roemenië. Twee jaar later, in 1967, werd Ceausescu benoemd tot staatshoofd. Hij vaardigde het Decreet 770 uit. Onder zijn dictatuur streefde Roemenië naar een onafhankelijker koers binnen het Sovjetblok. Zo werd bijvoorbeeld de Russische inval in Tsjechoslowakije in 1968 veroordeeld, en wenste het land zich niet te mengen in het conflict tussen de SU en China. Ook onderwierp Roemenië zich niet aan de Brezjnev-doctrine, waarin de communistische landen van het Oostblok slechts beperkte soevereiniteit werd gegund. Toch kwam het in 1970 tot een vernieuwing van het vriendschapsverdrag met de SU. Het binnenlands bestuur van Ceauşescu kenmerkte zich intussen door een toenemende hardheid ten aanzien van alles wat als dissident gedrag werd aangemerkt. Gaandeweg verspeelde de dictator zijn aanvankelijke goodwill in binnen- en buitenland, onder meer door het machtsstreven van zijn echtgenote Elena, en door de bouw van een gigantisch paleis in de hoofdstad Boekarest, waarvoor hele woonwijken moesten verdwijnen (zie Systematizatie). |left|thumb|left|250px|[[Boulevard Unirii, gezien vanaf het Parlementspaleis, deel van Ceauşescu's systematizatie, foto 2006]] |- |left|thumb|250px|[[Piaţa Revolutiei, de plek waar de revolutie in Boekarest begon, foto 2006]] |} Een korte periode bracht relatieve economische bloei tussen de late jaren '60 en de vroege jaren '70, die door sommigen het "gouden tijdperk" werd genoemd. Dit tijdperk eindigde geleidelijk aan, eerst politiek en toen economisch. Sommige partijleiders (zoals Ion Iliescu, Corneliu Manescu, of Gheorghe Apostol) stelden tijdens de latere periode van dit tijdperk veranderingen voor, waarom zij gedegradeerd werden. De Roemeense staatsschuld nam enorm toe tussen 1977 en 1981: van 3 tot 10 miljard dollar. De invloed van internationale financiële organisaties zoals het IMF en de Wereldbank groeide en kwam in conflict met Ceauşescu's autarkische politiek. Ceauşescu stelde uiteindelijk een project van totale terugbetaling van de buitenlandse schuld in werking (voltooid in 1989, erg kort voor zijn afzetting). Om dit doel te bereiken, legde hij een beleid op dat Roemenen verarmde en de Roemeense economie uitputte. Hij breidde de politie uit (zie Securitate) en bracht via de massamedia een door het Noord-Koreaanse voorbeeld geïnspireerde persoonsverheerlijking op. Eén positieve ontwikkeling tijdens deze periode was een vrijwel complete alfabetisering en de ontwikkeling van een efficiënt onderwijssysteem. Nochtans was deze onderwijshervorming niet gekoppeld aan industriële ontwikkeling en urbanisatiebeleid, zodat bijna de helft van de bevolking van Roemenië nog op het platteland woont (ongeveer 47%; zie de Demografie van Roemenië). Een andere ontwikkeling is de besproken terugtocht van de Sovjettroepen in Roemenië, in 1958. Deze terugtrekking maakte het mogelijk om een onafhankelijker buitenlandse koers te varen, zoals bijv. bleek uit de veroordeling van de door Sovjet-Unie geleide invasie van Tsjechoslowakije (1968) , en de voortzetting van Roemeens-Israëlische diplomatieke relaties na de Zesdaagse Oorlog van 1967 (Roemenië was het enige land in het Warschaupact dat dit deed), de totstandbrenging van economische (1963) en diplomatieke (1967) relaties met de Bondsrepubliek Duitsland, enzovoort. De nauwe banden tussen Roemenië zowel Israël als de Arabische landen (en PLO) stonden Roemenië toe om een essentiële rol in de processen van Israël-Egypte en van de vrede tussen Israël-PLO te spelen. Door de onderdrukking van Ceauşescu volgde er een volksopstand in december 1989, begonnen in Timişoara. Ceauşescu werd afgezet en samen met zijn vrouw Elena na een kort proces in een binnenplaats in Târgovişte geëxecuteerd. Ion Iliescu werd gelijk daarna tot "redder van Roemenië" en later tot president gekozen. Hij is een ex-communist en volgde een gematigde koers. Roemenië sinds 1989 Na het eind van de Koude Oorlog in 1989 ontwikkelde Roemenië betere banden met West-Europa. Toch verlieten vele Roemenen na de revolutie het land wegens ontevredenheid. In 1992 werden de eerste vrije verkiezingen gehouden, waar Iliescu tot president gekozen werd. Bij de volgende verkiezingen, in 1996, versloeg Emil Ion Constantinescu Iliescu, maar 4 jaar later werd Iliescu weer herkozen. Adrian Năstase werd premier. Op 12 december 2004 werd Traian Băsescu gekozen tot president. Zijn belofte om corruptie te bestrijden door bijvoorbeeld alle vroegere leden van de Securitate (Roemeense geheime dienst tijdens het communisme) te ontmaskeren. Hij werd gesteund tijdens verkiezingen door een coalitie, genoemd de Alliantie (DA) van Waarheid en Rechtvaardigheid, die gevormd werd door zijn Democratische Partij en de Nationaal-Liberale Partij. De overheid werd gevormd door een grotere coalitie die ook de Humanistische Partij (nu Conservatieve Partij genoemd) en de etnische Hongaarse partij UDMR omvatte. Demografie Taal De officiële taal is het Roemeens. Door minderheden, wordt ook wel het Hongaars, Duits (in Transsylvanië), Russisch (in de Donaudelta), Turks en Tataars in de Dobroedzja en het Romani (taal van de Roma, zigeuners) in heel Roemenië (vooral op de laagvlaktes) gesproken. Het Roemeens is een Romaanse taal. Deze taalgroep bevat o.a. ook het Frans, Spaans, Catalaans, Portugees en Italiaans. Ongeveer 30 miljoen mensen wereldwijd spreken Roemeens, waarvan de meeste sprekers gewoon in Roemenië en de Republiek Moldavië wonen. Het Hongaars - een Finoegrische taal - gesproken door de Hongaarse minderheid, is de grootste minderheidstaal en wordt vooral in het Szeklerland gesproken. Daar is het Hongaars een de facto co-officiële taal naast het Roemeens waar de Hongaren meer dan 20% van de bevolking uitmaken. Tot de jaren '90 werd er in Transsylvanië door een groot getal van Transsylvanische Duitsers Duits gesproken, maar in plaats van het communistische regime te aanvaarden vluchtten velen naar West-Duitsland en degenen die overbleven emigreerden na de val van het communisme, toen de grenzen opengingen. Verder wordt er in Roemenië ook het Romani, de taal van de Roma (zigeuners), gesproken. In het zuidoosten van het land wordt er door Tataarse en Turkse minderheden ook nog Turks gesproken. In termen van buitenlandse talen, spreken 5 miljoen Roemenen Engels, 4-5 miljoen Frans, 1,5 miljoen Duits, 2 miljoen Italiaans en 1 miljoen spreekt Spaans. Historisch gezien was Frans de leidende taal voor de studie; tegenwoordig is het Engels, zodat de groep ouderen in Roemenië Frans spreekt, en de groep jongeren Engels spreekt. Religie right|thumb|200px|[[Houten kerken van Maramureş|Houten kerk uit de Maramureş]] De belangrijkste godsdienstige stromingen in Roemenië zijn Roemeens-orthodox (ong. 86%), rooms-katholiek en protestants. In Dobrogea is er een minderheid van de Islam (Turken en Tataren), overgebleven sinds de Ottomaanse overheersing of gekomen na migraties vanaf de Krim. De grondwet biedt godsdienstvrijheid. *Roemeens-orthodox - 86,8% *Rooms-katholiek- 4,5% *Protestant - 3,7% *Pinkstergemeente - 1,5% *Grieks-katholiek - 0,9% Het hoofd van de Roemeens-Orthodoxe Kerk is de patriarch. Van 1986 tot medio 2007 was Teoctist I de Patriarch van de Roemeens-orthodoxe Kerk. Hij was ook aartsbisschop van Boekarest, metropoliet van Walachije en Dobrogea en President van de Heilige Synode. De patriarch zetelt te Boekarest. Deze kerk telt negentien miljoen gelovigen. Binnen de Roemeense landsgrenzen zijn er 5 metropoliën: #de metropolie van Walachije en Dobrogea. #de metropolie van Moldavië en Boekovina. #de metropolie van Ardeal (Transsylvanië). #de metropolie van Oltenië. #de metropolie van de Banaat. Bevolking thumb|300px|right|Bevolkingsontwikkeling van Roemenië tussen [[1961 en 2003. 1859 - 8.600.000 1912 - 12.923.600 1930 - 14.280.729 1948 - 15.872.624 1956 - 17.489.450 1966 - 19.103.163 1977 - 21.559.910 1992 - 22.810.035 ]] Naast Roemenen, wonen er veel Hongaren en in mindere mate Duitsers (Saksen) in Roemenië. Ook de invloed van de Roma (zigeuners) is vrij groot. De staatsgodsdienst is het Roemeens-orthodox, vergelijkbaar met het Russisch- en Grieks-orthodox. Eenvoudig gezegd is het een op zichzelf staande geloofsgemeenschap volgens de Oosterse of Byzantijnse rite, waarbij de Paus niet als hoofd van de Kerk wordt erkend. De Roemeense Kerk heeft een eigen Patriarch, Teoctist. Vooral de iconen en de kloosters zijn een bekende uiting van de orthodoxe Kerk. Naast het Roemeens-orthodox zijn er ook katholieken en protestanen in Transsylvanië. Na een daling van het bevolkingsaantal halverwege de jaren 50 van de 20ste eeuw nam de Roemeense bevolking onder invloed van Ceauşescu sterk toe, mede door Decreet 770. Na zijn val werd abortus onmiddellijkbewinf weer gelegaliseerd en begon het inwoneraantal weer te dalen. Op 1 januari 1998 had Roemenië 22.526.096 inwoners. Daarmee had het op de wereld de op 42 na grootste populatie en in Europa de op 12 na grootste. 12.387.000 mensen (55%) woonden toen in steden en 10.139.000 (45%) toen in plattelandsdorpen. De vrouwen waren in 1998 in de meerderheid in Roemenië met 11.499.000 mensen (51%). Er waren toen 11.027.000 mannen (49%). 24 steden hadden een inwonerstal van boven de 100.000, waarvan het totale inwonerstal uitkwam op 7.007.000 (56% van in stad wonende mensen). De grootste steden waren in 1998 Boekarest (2.032.000), Iaşi (349.000), Constanţa (344.000), Cluj-Napoca (333.000), Galaţi (332.000), Timişoara (327.000), Braşov (316.000), Craiova (314.000), Ploieşti (253.000) en Brăila (234.000). De bevolkingsdichtheid was toen 94,5 inw/km, waarmee Roemenië op de 74e plek van de wereld en 26e plek van Europa kwam. De levensverwachting was gemiddeld 69,05 jaar, voor de vrouwen 73,09 jaar en voor de mannen 65,30 jaar. De levensverwachting voor stedelingen was 69,84 jaar en voor plattelandsbewoners 67,99 jaar. In 1998 was 19,2% van de bevolking 0 tot 14 jaar oud, 62,3% 15 tot 59 jaar en 18,3% boven de 60 jaar. In 1992 waren er van de 22.810.035 inwoners 20.408.542 (89,4%) Roemenen en 2.401.493 (10,6%) van een andere etniciteit. De etniciteiten in Roemenië waren als volgt: de Hongaren waren de grootste minderheid in Roemenië met 1.624.959 inwoners (7,1% van het totale inwonerstal), daarna kwamen de Roma 401.087 (1,7%), Duitsers 119.462 (0,5%), Oekraïners 65.764 (0,3%) en Joden 8955 (0,04%). Tussen 1990 en 1996 zijn er 255.034 Roemenen geëmigreerd, waarvan 99.715 Duitsers. Vlak na de revolutie in 1990 waren er al 96.929 mensen geëmigreerd. In 1996 waren dat er 21.526. Roemenië had het grootste aantal inwoners in 1989. Het inwonerstal was toen 23.151.564. Inmiddels wonen er meer dan 8 miljoen Roemenen buiten Roemenië. Bestuurlijke indeling [[Afbeelding:Roemenië mapa administr m2.png|thumb|250px|De districten en regio's van Roemenië. Regio's: Dobroedzja - geel, Walachije - blauw, Moldavië - rood, Transsylvanië - groen (en Banaat - bruin, maar Banaat kan ook tot Transsylvanië gerekend worden)]] Roemenië is onderverdeeld in 40 districten (judeţe, enkelvoud judeţ), plus Groot-Boekarest. Ook zijn er 4 traditionele historische regio's. De districten zijn de volgende: Alba | Arad | Argeş | Bacău | Bihor | Bistriţa-Năsăud | Botoşani | Brăila | Braşov | Boekarest (Boekarest) | Buzău | Caraş-Severin | Călăraşi | Cluj | Constanta | Covasna | Dâmboviţa | Dolj | Galaţi | Giurgiu | Gorj | Harghita | Hunedoara | Ialomiţa | Iaşi | Ilfov | Maramureş | Mehedinţi | Mureş | Neamţ | Olt | Prahova | Sălaj | Satu Mare | Sibiu | Suceava | Teleorman | Timiş | Tulcea | Vâlcea | Vaslui | Vrancea Geografie left|thumb|200px|De [[Beneden-Donauvlakte in Argeş]] De Karpaten verdelen Roemenië in drie landstreken: ten noordwesten Transsylvanië, ten zuiden Walachije en ten oosten Moldavië. Langs de kust, ten oosten van de Donau, ligt de Dobroedzja. Het zuiden van Roemenië bestaat vooral uit vlakte, campia română (Roemeense vlakte), de Beneden-Donauvlakte. In het midden van het land, in Transsylvanië is er sprake van een hoogvlakte. Het uiterste westen van Roemenië (Crişana, Banaat) bestaat ook uit vlakte, en heet in het Roemeens de westervlakte (câmpia de vest). In het noorden van de Dobroedzja vindt men de grootste delta van Europa, de Donaudelta. Deze delta is rijk aan vogels en vis. Het hoogste punt van de Karpaten is de Moldoveanu (2554 m), een berg in het Făgăraş-gebergte (Transsylvanische Alpen of Zuidelijke Karpaten). Twee andere bergen in het Făgăraş-gebergte beslaan de tweede en derde plek. De grootste rivier van Roemenië is de Donau, die grotendeels in Roemenië op de grens van Bulgarije stroomt. Aan de Donau liggen ook verscheidene belangrijke havensteden zoals Galaţi, Brăila en Tulcea. Andere grote rivieren, die niet belangrijk zijn voor de handel, zijn de Mureş, de Someş, de Olt, de Siret en de Proet. Natuurrampen, zoals aardbevingen, lawines en overstromingen komen soms voor. De ergste aardbeving was de aardbeving van 1977. In 2005 en 2006 waren er verscheidene overstromingen. Vaak zijn er in de bergen, in de lente, (modder)lawines wegens smeltende sneeuw en regenval. right|250px De oppervlakte is 238.391 km². De landsgrenzen zijn in totaal 3149,9 km lang. Die is als volgt verdeeld over de verschillende aangrenzende landen en zeeën: *Bulgarije: 613,3 km, waarvan 470 km door de Donau *Servië-Montenegro: 546,4 km, waarvan 289,6 km door de Donau *Moldavië: 681,3 km door de Proet *Oekraïne: 649,4 km, waarvan 343,9 km door de Tisza en Donau *Hongarije: 448.0 km, waarvan 32,2 km door de Mureş *Zwarte Zee: 244 km Klimaat thumb|right|270px|Winterse satellietfoto van Roemenië en [[Bulgarije]] right|thumb|270px|Winter in het [[Cişmigiupark]] Roemenië heeft een landklimaat met warme zomers en koude winters. Gemiddeld is het in de winter -3°C en in de zomer tussen 22 en 24°C. In het zuiden van het land, op de Beneden-Donauvlakte, staat het jaarlijkse gemiddelde van temperatuur op 10°C; in het noorden is dit 8°C. Lokaal zijn er vele verschillen, wegens de bergen in het midden, vlaktes in het zuiden, oosten en uiterste westen, de Atlantische Oceaan in het westen en de Middellandse Zee in het zuiden. De koudste temperatuur gemeten is -38,5°C, in Bod op de Hoogvlakte van Braşov (ruimzins de Transsylvanische Hoogvlakte). De maximumtemperatuur was 44,5°C bij Ion Sion op de Bărăganvlakte, een regio in de Beneden-Donauvlakte. In het westen van het land is er meer neerslag dan in het oosten. Het jaarlijkse gemiddelde is ongeveer 637 mm, met (veel) meer neerslag in de bergen (1000-1400 mm/jaar) dan op de Bărăganvlakte (500 mm/jaar), in de Dobrogea of de Donaudelta (400 mm/jaar). Natuur Roemenië is erg rijk aan natuur. Er zijn oerbossen, en Roemenië heeft bijvoorbeeld de grootste populaties lynxen, wolven en beren, van Europa. Ook bezit Roemenië vele zeldzame of zelfs unieke diersoorten. De Donaudelta is bijvoorbeeld rijk aan vis en vogels, maar toch leven de meeste diersoorten in de bergen. Om de diersoorten te beschermen, zijn er natuurparken aangelegd. Vroeger bedekten oerbossen bijna heel Roemenië (behalve het zuidoosten) Tegenwoordig bedekken bossen 26,2% (6.366.000 ha) van het land. In het zuiden, rond Boekarest, is er maar een klein beetje van overgebleven (zie Vlăsiabos). De eerste bescherming voor dieren (Legea pentru Protectia Monumentelor Naturii) werd opgericht in 1930 maar een jaar later nam een andere organisatie het over, die nu nog steeds functioneert. Tegenwoordig worden er ongeveer 630 zones beschermd (totaal 1.200.000 ha). Buiten dit bestaan er drie biosfeerparken, 14 nationale parken en 362 naturale reservaten. Parcul Naţional Retezat (sinds 1935), Parcul Naţional Rodna (sinds 1990) en de Donaudelta (sinds 1938) staan op de UNESCO lijst van Werelderfgoeden. Steden thumb|right|300px|''[[Timişoara|Klein Wenen, een van de mooiste steden van Roemenië]] De hoofdstad is Boekarest (Roemeens: ''Bucureşti), met 2.354.737 inwoners (Gemeente of Groot-Boekarest heeft er 3,5 miljoen). Andere grote steden zijn: Roemenië heeft erg mooie, culturele en toeristische steden, hoewel er tijdens het communistische bewind vele stadswijken ten onder zijn gegaan. Zo heeft Timişoara bijvoorbeeld de bijnaam Klein Wenen, en had Boekarest in de jaren '20 en '30 de bijnaam Klein Parijs. De eerste straatverlichting in Europa was in Timişoara . Iaşi en Cluj-Napoca hebben beroemde universiteiten en Constanţa de grootste en belangrijkste haven van Roemenië. En Boekarest, het op één na grootste gebouw van de wereld, het Parlementspaleis. Ook de middeleeuwse steden van Transsylvanië, zoals Sibiu, Braşov, Biertan en Sighişoara mogen niet vergeten worden. Bijnamen van steden *Boekarest **''Klein Parijs'' **''Parijs van het Oosten'' *Timişoara **''Klein Wenen'' Cultuur right|thumb|150px|''[[Mihai Eminescu, de grootste Roemeense dichter alle tijden.]] Roemenië heeft een bloeiende en diverse cultuur, die onder andere tot uiting komt in architectuur en kunstvoorwerpen. Roemenen zijn erg trots op hun ontdekkingen en uitvindingen. Zo ontdekte bijvoorbeeld een Roemeens het ''Coandă-effect (Henri Coandă was de "vader" van de moderne straaljager), insuline (door Nicolae Paulescu) en de vulpen (door Petrache Poenaru). De Roemeense literatuur heeft onlangs wat bekendheid buiten de grenzen van Roemenië gekregen (meestal door vertalingen in het Duits, het Frans en het Engels). Sommige moderne Roemeense auteurs werden erg populair in Duitsland, Frankrijk en Italië, waaronder Eugen Ionescu, Emil Cioran, Mircea Eliade en Mircea Cărtărescu. De oudere klassieke schrijvers van Roemeense literatuur en Roemeense poëzie bleven ook zeer bekend buiten Roemenië. Traditioneel waarderen Roemenen poëzie meer dan Roemeens proza. Mihai Eminescu, een 19e eeuwse dichter is nog steeds erg geliefd in Roemenië, en wordt ook de "beste Roemeense dichter aller tijden" genoemd. Revolutiejaar 1848 had zijn echo's in de drie vorstendommen waardoor er midden 19e eeuw een nieuw elite tevoorschijn kwam: Mihail Kogălniceanu (schrijver, politicus en de eerste premier van verenigd Roemenië), Vasile Alecsandri (politicus, toneelschrijver en poëet), Andrei Mureşanu (publicist en schrijver van het Roemeense volkslied) en Nicolae Bălcescu (historicus, schrijver en revolutionair). left|thumb|250px|''[[Roemeens Atheneum|Ateneul Român, 2006]] De werken van George Enescu zijn erg bekend voor Roemenen. Velen beschouwen Enescu als hun nationale musicus. Het symfonieorkest van Boekarest is naar Enescu genoemd. Zie ook: * Roemenië en het Eurovisiesongfestival Eten en drinken De Roemeense keuken heeft veel Hongaarse, Oostenrijkse, Slavische, Turkse en Griekse invloeden in zich opgenomen. De Roemeense maaltijd draait vaak grotendeels om vlees. Er wordt vaak schapenvlees en varkensvlees gegeten. Iedere regio heeft zijn eigen specialiteiten. Enkele Roemeense gerechten zijn: * Ciorba, zoete soep * Bors, zure soep * Mămăligă, een soort maïsbrij * Sarmale met Smântănă, koolrolletjes gevuld met gehakt, kruiden en rijst * Mititei met mosterd, scherpe saucijsjes van een gekruid gehakt * Piftie, vlees in gelatine * Piftea, vlees / gebraden gehakt + kruiden * Pastramă (Pastrami), vaak gemaakt van schapenvlees [[Afbeelding:Sarmale.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Sarmale'']] De nationale drank ţuică, een traditionele alcoholische drank, is een thuisgestookte pruimenjenever. Vooral op het platteland in Walachije is ţuică erg populair en palinka, een sterke vorm van ţuică, is meer populair in het noorden van Roemenië. Vooral wijn, maar ook bier wordt veel gedronken door de Roemenen. De meest gedronken wijn is rode wijn. Iedere streek kent zo zijn eigen wijnsoort. De meeste wijn wordt gemaakt in het zuiden van de regio Moldavië. Media De media in Roemenië begonnen zich te ontwikkelen na 1989. De publieke omroep is Televiziunea Română (de Roemeense televisie). Andere bekende televisiezenders zijn o.a. ProTV en Antena 2. Bekende kranten in Roemenië zijn România Liberă en Jurnalul. EuropaFM is een welgeluisterde radiozender. Zie ook: * Roemeense radio * TVR (televisie) * Lijst van televisiekanalen in Roemenië Nationale Feestdagen Kerstmis en (Orthodoxe) Pasen worden in het land gevierd (ze zijn officiële werk vrije feestdagen). Afwijkend van andere Oosters-Orthodoxe Kerk, viert de Roemeense Kerstmis op 25 december, wel weer gebruiken zij de Oosters-Orthodoxe datum voor Pasen. Andere officiële werk vrije feestdagen zijn Nieuwjaarsdag (1 januari), Dag van de Arbeid (1 mei), en de nationale feestdag van Roemenië (1 december, Verenigingsdag). Bij Kerst en de Dag van de Arbeid is het gebruikelijk dat winkels meer dan één dag sluiten. Festivals Ieder jaar zijn er verscheidene festivals in Roemenië. Zo is er bijvoorbeeld in de zomer aan de zee in Mangalia het Callatisfestival, in Vama Veche het Stufstockfestival en in Mamaia verscheidene (allemaal muziekfestivals). In Sighişoara vindt ieder jaar het "Festival van de Middeleeuwen" plaats. Junior Eurovisiesongfestival Het Junior Eurovisiesongfestival werd op 2 december 2006 in Roemenië gehouden. De TVR zond de 4e editie van deze songfestival uit. Muziek In Roemenië is muziek erg populair. Er wordt in het land veel Roemeense, maar toch ook veel buitenlandse (die ook o.a. in Nederland bekend is), muziek geluisterd. Alles wordt beluisterd: Roemeense popmuziek, Roemeense volkmuziek tot rock en hardrock. Economie thumb|De Zwarte Kerk in Braşov, zomer 2006 thumb|De Sfinx in het Bucegigebergte De inflatie bedraagt 4,5% (schatting 2006). Er is vooral aan de Zwarte-Zeekust, en in Boekarest en de Donaudelta veel toerisme, maar ook oude Transsylvanische steden als Braşov trekken veel bezoekers. In 2005 is de waarde van de leu met een factor 10.000 vergroot als compensatie voor de inflatie. Erg belangrijk voor de economie is de Haven van Constanţa waar ongeveer 60% van alle buitenlandse handel binnenkomt. Ook Henri Coandă International Airport (voorheen Otopeni), het grootste vliegveld van het land, is erg belangrijk voor de (buitenlandse) handel. Voor binnenlandse is Aurel Vlaicu International Airport (voorheen Băneasa) belangrijker. Munteenheid Roemeniës munteenheid is de leu (meervoud: lei. Leu betekent letterlijk leeuw). Op 1 juli 2005 werd de leu onderworpen aan revaluatie, zodat 10.000 oude lei (ROL) werd veranderd naar 1 nieuwe leu (RON). De oude lei konden nog gebruikt worden tot eind december 2006. Tot 31 december 2006 moesten alle briefjes en muntjes van de oude lei vervangen worden door de nieuwe lei. Dit proces moest Roemenië voorbereiden op de overschakeling van de euro, die verwacht is over een aantal jaar na de Roemeense toetreding tot de EU. De Roemeense regering zegt dat de overschakeling op de euro plaats zal vinden tussen 2011 en 2012. Nationaal Budget Het nationaal budget, ongeveer €35 miljard, vertegenwoordigt 31,2% BNP van 389,5 miljard RON (Euro: 94,8 miljard), verklaarde de premier Tăriceanu. Het nationaal budget groeit snel, met ongeveer €6 miljard per jaar tussen 2005-2009. Ongeveer 2 miljard euro wordt per jaar gebruikt voor nationale defensie. Nationaal budget van Roemenië: Roemeniës ontwikkeling tussen 2007-2013 zal €58,7 miljard kosten, van welke 43% door de Europese Unie wordt gefinancierd. Handel Het meeste van de Roemeense handel gaat naar EU-lidstaten. In de eerste drie maanden van 2006 nam Roemeense export met 24,8% toe, hoewel de import met 31% toenam, waardoor een deel van de lonen ook stegen. In maart 2006, groeiden Roemeense exports tot een recordwaarde van €3,5 miljard/maand. Ook in de eerste drie maanden van het jaar was er zelfs een tekort aan handel, ter waarde van €1,2 miljard. Tegenwoordig is Roemeniës situatie ongeveer gelijk aan dat van de nieuwe EU-lidstaten: de export van hoogst technologische producten bedragen 4,5%, en is duidelijk hoger dan dat van Polen waar het slechts 2,7% van de export betreft. In december 2005 werd de Nationale Strategie voor Export voor de periode 2005-2009 gesticht. De buitenlandse handel wordt geschat op €79 miljard, voor het jaar 2006. In 2005 was het €58 miljard. Toerisme thumb|left|250px|''[[Kasteel Peleş, zomer 2006]] Jaarlijks komen er meer dan 7 miljoen toeristen van overal van de wereld, waarvan de meeste uit West-Europa en de Verenigde Staten. De meest toeristische plaatsen maken deel uit van de Werelderfgoedlijst. De laatste jaren zijn er vele nationale parken gecreëerd die ook veel bezoekers aantrekken. De grootste meren zijn Lacul Bicaz en Lacul Vidraru, beide stuwmeren in de Karpaten. De Transsylvanische Alpen, een deel van de Karpaten, heeft de hoogste berg van Roemenië, de Moldoveanu met 2545 meter. Dit gebergte staan ook bekend om zijn beren-, wolven- en lynxen-populaties. Het noordoosten van Roemenië, de regio Boekovina, is beroemd om zijn vele beschilderde kloosters, met name Voroneţ, Moldoviţa, Suceviţa en Humor. De regio Maramureş in het noordwesten staat vooral bekend om zijn houten kerken en plattelandsdorpen. Transsylvanië is een heuvelachtige regio, bekend om de typisch Saksische plaatsen als Sighişoara. Walachije herbergt de hoofdstad Boekarest, maar heeft ook skigebieden, zoals de pistes in het Prahova-dal bij Sinaia en Buşteni. Ook bijzonder in Walachije is de doorgang van de Donau door de IJzeren Poort. Een andere bezienswaardigheid is het Kasteel Peleş. In de Dobroedzja zijn er brede zandstranden aan de Zwarte Zeekust, met toeristenplaatsen als Mamaia en Neptun. Ook is er de Donau-delta, de grootste rivierdelta van Europa. Dit gebied is erg populair bij vissers en voor boottochten. De Transsylvanische Alpen en Oostelijke Karpaten kennen 's winters ski-toerisme en in de zomer bergwandelingen, ook vanaf de vele berghutten ''(Cabane). Ook is de regio Maramureş erg toeristisch. Toeristen komen daar niet alleen voor het mooie heuvel- en berglandschap maar ook voor de Roemeense, en ook andere zoals Duitse, cultuur. Daar kan men bijvoorbeeld de houten kerken van Maramureş vinden. Politiek thumb|left|200px|''[[Traian Băsescu|De Roemeense President'' met Bush]] thumb|left|200px|''Het [[Parlementspaleis, Boekarest'']] De staatsvorm is een parlementaire republiek. Het staatshoofd is de president, sinds 2004 Traian Băsescu (D.A.). Hij heeft een termijn van vijf jaar. Călin Popescu-Tăriceanu is sinds eind 2004 premier. De Roemeense regering wordt gevormd door de partijen PNL, PD, UDMR en PC. Het Roemeense parlement, dat de wetgevende macht heeft, bestaat uit twee kamers, het Huis van Afgevaardigden (Camera Deputatilor) met 345 zetels en de Senaat (Senat) met 143 zetels. De leden van het Huis van Afgevaardigden worden middels een districtenstelsel gekozen voor vier jaar. De twee kamers vormen samen de wetgevende assemblee, wier taak het is de nieuwe Roemeense (grond)wet(ten) aan te nemen. Verkiezingen * Roemenië kent algemeen stemrecht sinds 1929. * De kiesleeftijd is 18 jaar. De Roemeense grondwet en de kieswet verlenen aan wettelijk erkende organisaties van nationale minderheden een volksvertegenwoordiger in het Camera Deputatilor indien ze niet op de normale manier in de verkiezingen een volksvertegenwoordiger konden krijgen. Nationale minderheden hebben dan het recht op een volksvertegenwoordiger mits ze een aantal stemmen halen dat gelijk is aan vijf procent van alle geldig uitgebrachte stemmen in Roemenië. Momenteel hebben de minderheden 18 zetels in het Huis van Afgevaardigden. Politieke Partijen Hier staan de politieke partijen die een parlementaire vertegenwoordiging hebben. Alle partijen die hier staan hebben ook een aantal vertegenwoordigers in de Kamer van Afgevaardigden. * Nationaal-Liberale Partij (Partidul Naţional Liberal, PNL) - een van de huidig regerende partijen. * Democratische Partij (Partidul Democrat, PD) - opgericht in 1989 als Frontul Salvării Naţionale (FSN) - Nationale Partij van de Redding. De naam werd in 1993 veranderd naar PD. De PD is op het moment een van de regerende partijen. * Partij voor Groot-Roemenië (Partidul România Mare, PRM) * Democratische Unie van Hongaren in Roemenië (Uniunea Democrată Maghiară din România, UDMR) - de enige parlementaire partij van een minderheid, met meer dan een vertegenwoordiger in het Parlement. Alle partijen van minderheden in Roemenië krijgen een zetel in het Huis van Afgevaardigden, een uniek recht in Europa. * Conservatieve Partij (Partidul Conservator) - naam werd in mei 2005 veranderd vanaf Roemeense Humanistische Partij (Partidul Umanist din România, PUR) * Sociaal-Democratische Partij (Partidul Social Democrat, PSD) - In 1992 afgescheiden van de FSN, en begon als Frontul Democrat al Salvării Naţionale (FDSN). De naam werd in 1993 veranderd naar PDSR, en nog twee keren in 2001 naar PSDR en vervolgens naar PSD. Presidentsverkiezingen 2004 De laatste Roemeense presidentsverkiezingen werden gehouden op 28 november 2004. 12 kandidaten streden voor de overwinning. Nadat geen enkele kandidaat meer dan 50% van de stemmen gekregen had, werd er op 25 december een tweede ronde gehouden tussen premier Adrian Năstase (PSD) en Traian Băsescu (D.A.). Met 51% tegen 49% won Băsescu de verkiezingen, waardoor hij tot President van Roemenië benoemd mocht worden. De voornaamsten zijn weergeven: left|thumb|301px|Eerste ronde, winnaar per district. Blauw = Năstase, Oranje = Băsescu, Groen = Markó Béla left|thumb|301px|Tweede ronde, gewonnen door Traian Băsescu (oranje) Parlementsverkiezingen 2004 Het opkomstpercentage bij de laatste parlementsverkiezingen bedroeg 58,5% (bron: Parties and Elections). De volgende parlementsverkiezingen zullen in 2008 gehouden worden. Uitslag laatste parlementsverkiezingen (2004): Kamer van Afgevaardigden De voornamelijkste partijen zijn hier weergeven. Droom van een Roemeens-Moldavische hereniging Er is al een sinds 1990 een "droom" van een Roemeens-Moldavische hereniging. Op 10 juli 2006 maakte Traian Băsescu bekend dat Roemenië een eventuele hereniging zal goedkeuren. Echter, maakte Vladimir Voronin, de Moldavische president, op 30 augustus 2006 bekend dat "Moldavië zich voorlopig niet met Roemenië zal herenigen." Vervoer right|thumb|250px|De spectaculairste weg van Roemenië, de [[Transfăgărăşan]] De totale lengte van het Roemeense wegennet is 153.359 km, waarvan maar een kwart goed begaanbaar is en niet meer dan 220 km snelweg is. De snelwegen en nationale wegen zijn de belangrijkste wegen van Roemenië (waarvan er dertien E-wegen zijn). In Roemenië zijn er twee snelwegen in gebruik, de A1 en A2, die verder nog uitgebreid zullen worden. Er zijn er nog 3 snelwegen in aanbouw. Vele nationale wegen worden verbreed, zoals tussen Giurgiu en Boekarest. De nationale wegen zijn niet genummerd naar positie, maar naar meest gebruikte wegen. Dan is het duidelijk dat de DN1 het meeste wordt bereden. Er is geen tol op de Roemeense snelwegen, alleen voor de bruggen over de Donau bij de A2 bij Cernavodă en bij de DN2A bij Vadu Oii, maar dat is tijdelijk. Toch moeten alle auto's een vignet kopen om op de snelwegen (A) en nationale wegen (DN) te rijden. Deze rovignetă zijn te koop bij tankstations. Een erg spectaculaire weg is de Transfăgărăşan (DN7C) over de Transsylvanische Alpen. Deze weg, met haarspeldbochten op een hoogte van boven de 2000 meter, is meestal gesloten van oktober tot en met juni vanwege sneeuw. Het Roemeense spoorwegennet is 11.385 km lang, waarvan maar een derde geëlektrificeerd. Het Căile Ferate Române beheert het Roemeense spoorwegennet. Landweggetje in Argeş|200px|left|thumb De Donau, waarop een groot gedeelte van het commerciële vrachtvervoer van Midden-Europa vervoerd wordt, loopt 1075 km door en langs Roemenië. De verbinding van het achterland met de havens aan de Zwarte Zee is sterk verbeterd dankzij het gereedkomen van het Donau-Zwarte Zeekanaal, waardoor 380 km van de Donau wordt afgesneden. Vooral voor de export heeft de zeevaart een enorme betekenis voor Roemenië. De Haven van Constanţa is daarom erg van belang voor de Roemeense vrachtvervoer: 60% van de handel komt daarlangs. Andere belangrijke havens in Roemenië zijn in Orşova, Drobeta-Turnu Severin, Turnu Măgurele, Giurgiu, Olteniţa, Calaraşi, Cernavodă, Brăila, Galaţi en Tulcea. Roemenië heeft een aantal internationale luchthavens (Boekarest, Timişoara, Constanţa, Bacău, Cluj-Napoca, Târgu Mureş en Suceava) en zestien vliegvelden voor binnenlands transport, waaronder ook Baia Mare, Caransebeş, Craiova, Iaşi, Oradea, Satu Mare en Tulcea. Onderwijs thumb|250px|''De [[Gheorghe Lazărhogeschool, een beroemde school in Roemenië]] Bekende universiteiten zijn o.a. die van Iaşi, Cluj-Napoca en Boekarest. Kinderen hebben leerplicht van hun 6e tot hun 16e jaar. Groepen één tot acht (6 tot 14 jaar) zit de jeugd op de basisschool. Hierna volgt een paar jaar de middelbare school, en daarna de universiteit. Als volgt is het systeem ingedeeld: *''Scoala primară şi gimnaziala - basisscool *''Liceu'' - Middelbare school *''Invăţământ superior'' - Hoog onderwijs In het schooljaar 1996/97 waren er: *Basisschool: 2.546.231 leerlingen *Middelbare school: 792.788 leerlingen: *Hoog onderwijs: 358.488 studenten Geschiedenis van het onderwijs in Roemenië Een van de eerste scholen op huidig Roemeense grond stamt uit de zestiende eeuw, en was vermeld in een document. Het was een priesterschool in Cenad (District Arad). In Scheii Braşovului bestond er in 1495 een Roemeense school en in 1544 richtte de Saksische humanist J. Honteurs een Saksische school in zijn geboortestad, Braşov (toen Kronstadt). In de 19e eeuw bestonden er in het algemeen in Roemeense dorpen een basisschool, meestal functionerend naast de kerk, en cursussen, bij kloosters. In bojarenfamilies werden privélessen gegeven, met Roemeense en Griekse leraren en na de 18e eeuw ook Franse en Duitse leraren. De "Koninklijke Academieën", scholen voor de "hogere klasse", werden in Roemenië geopend in de 17e eeuw, ten zuiden en oosten van de Karpaten. Deze scholen werden in het algemeen in het Grieks gegeven, maar toen de Phanariotesfamilie afgezet werd, werd dit opgeheven. In de eerste tientallen jaren begon er ook het hoge onderwijs in het Roemeens: in Moldavië, in Iaşi (1814) door Gheorghe Asachi en in Walachije (1818) door Gheorghe Lazăr, een Roemeense leraar geboren in Transsylvanië. Sport Roemenië is internationaal een succes in een aantal sporten. De gymnast Nadia Comăneci was de eerste gymnast met een perfecte "tien" aller tijden. Dit deed ze in 1976 op de Olympische Spelen in Montréal, op 15-jarige leeftijd (!). Verder won ze op de Spelen van 1976 drie gouden medailles, een zilveren en een bronzen. Haar succes vervolgde op de Spelen van Moskou in 1980 waar ze twee gouden medailles en twee keer zilver won. Ilie Năstase, de tennisser, is ook een internationaal bekende Roemeen. Hij won verscheidene Grand Slam-titels en vele andere toernooien; ook was hij succesvol wanneer hij dubbel speelde. Roemenië bereikte drie keer de finales van de Davis Cup. Voetbal is erg populair in Roemenië. Er zijn vele spelers die ook internationaal bekend zijn (of waren) zoals Gică Popescu (PSV), Cristian Chivu (Ajax, AS Rome, Inter Milaan), Adrian Mutu (FC Chelsea, Juventus) en Gheorghe Hagi (Real Madrid, Galatasaray, Barcelona) en vele anderen. De voetbalclub Steaua Bucureşti was de eerste Oost-Europese club die een titel behaalde van de Champions League. (1986). Nadat Helmuth Ducadam 4 penalty's gestopt had (internationaal record) won Steaua van FC Barcelona. Rugby Union is ook traditioneel. Beroemde (geboren) Roemenen right|250px|Mihail Kogălniceanu Externe links * Officiële website van de Roemeense regering Categorie:Roemenië Categorie:Landen